Not Alone Anymore
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: -Edited- Domo arigatou, minna. Kalian telah mengembalikan senyum dan tawaku... RnR?


**Not Alone Anymore**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**oXxXxXo**

Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu. Saat aku membantai klanku sendiri...

Aku tahu itu bodoh. Aku tahu itu sangat bodoh.

Bila aku membantai klanku, kenapa aku tidak membunuhnya?

Karena aku menyayanginya. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

Aku takkan membiarkannya mati, meskipun aku harus dibenci olehnya.

Dia terus dan terus membenciku, tapi aku akan tetap menyayanginya.

Mungkin caraku salah, tapi ini adalah jalanku. Aku pasti akan membuatnya semakin kuat—untuk membunuhku.

Akhirnya aku sudah menjadi seorang kriminal tingkat-'S'. Aku tidak bangga dengan gelar baruku itu. Aku malah merasa sakit—hatiku sakit, mengingat kejadian itu. Di mana aku terpaksa membantai klan sendiri.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam sebuah organisasi...

_Akatsuki._

Organisasi yang terdiri dari kriminal-kriminal tingkat-'S', sama sepertiku.

Saat bergabung, aku berpikir; apakah mereka semua bernasib sama sepertiku?

Ya, nasib mereka sama sepertiku...Tapi berbeda.

Mereka semua menderita, tapi masih bisa tersenyum atau tertawa. Tidak sepertiku yang sudah kehilangan senyum dan tawa.

_Aku sendiri..._

Begitulah pikirku saat bergabung. Ternyata aku salah.

Ada partner yang menemaniku. Ada juga anggota lain yang masih mau bicara denganku.

Hoshigaki Kisame, partnerku. Berwajah hiu, menyebalkan, dan selalu membawa pedang berat kemana-mana. Aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi kau setia menemaniku...Aku ingin tahu, saat ini kau sedang apa? Apa kau masih hidup?

Kakuzu, monster dengan lima jantung dan mata duitan. Aku tidak pernah menyukai sifatmu yang mata duitan itu. Tapi kau bisa meramaikan suasana markas bersama partnermu, membuatku sedikit terhibur. Sayangnya kau sudah mati.

Hidan, partner Kakuzu yang cerewet dan tidak bisa mati. Katanya kau adalah kriminal tingkat-'S', tapi kau kalah melawan seorang bocah. Terlebih lagi kau dikubur hidup-hidup. Fuh, menyedihkan. Kau memang cerewet dan menyebalkan, tapi selalu bisa meramaikan suasana.

Orochimaru, aku membencimu, sangat membencimu. Untung saja Sasuke membunuhmu. Kalau tidak, dunia ini tidak akan damai. Heh...Mungkin kau juga menyimpan masa lalu yang menyedihkan...Aku mengerti perasaanmu.

Akasuna no Sasori, aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa tentangmu. Aku hampir tidak pernah bicara denganmu. Yah...Sayang sekali kau sudah mati. Apalagi kau mati di tangan seorang bocah dan seorang nenek tua. Memalukan...Tapi di balik sifatmu yang pendiam, kau menyimpan masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Sama sepertiku.

Deidara, kau cerewet sekali. Selalu saja berkata, 'seni adalah ledakan'. Aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku juga tahu kau membenci Sasuke. Tapi kau malah mati di tangan Sasuke—ah, tidak, kau mati karena senimu sendiri 'kan? Bodohnya...Tapi aku suka saat di mana kau meramaikan suasana dengan Tobi.

Tobi—maksudku, Uchiha Madara-sama. Kau bersikap bodoh untuk menyembunyikan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya 'kan? Apa kau tahu? Aku membencimu. Karena kau memberikan misi bodoh itu kepadaku. Akibatnya, aku harus membantai klanku sendiri 'kan? Apa kau tahu sakitnya hatiku saat melakukan itu? Teruslah menyamar sebagai 'Tobi', karena aku menyukai 'Tobi'.

Zetsu-san, monster berkepribadian ganda dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak suka dengan saat di mana kau sedang berbicara dengan dirimu yang satu lagi. Berisik sekali. Tidak hanya itu, kau juga menyebalkan. Tapi ada saat di mana kau bersikap baik.

Konan-san, tidak ada yang kuketahui tentangmu. Tapi kau pandai membuat origami. Terima kasih untuk origami bangau yang kau berikan padaku saat itu.

Pein-sama, aku hampir tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentangmu. Yang kutahu, kau bukanlah pemimpin sebenarnya. Tapi terima kasih...Kau membiarkan aku bergabung dalam organisasi ini.

Semua orang menganggap kalian aneh. Tapi tidak bagiku. Kalian adalah orang yang berharga bagiku, sama seperti Sasuke.

Domo arigatou, minna.

_Kalian telah mengembalikan senyum dan tawaku..._

Baiklah...Kurasa itu cukup sebagai kata-kata terakhirku.

Hari ini, tepat 9 Juni. Aku, Uchiha Itachi. Akan mati karena kebodohannya di masa lalu.

Mungkin setelah aku mati, aku akan sendiri lagi.

Tapi...

Kalian tetap akan menemaniku di alam sana 'kan?

_Not alone anymore._

Ya, aku sudah tidak sendiri lagi.

Karena aku mempunyai kalian.

Kalian yang akan selalu menemaniku...

Kalian yang bersedia bicara denganku...

Karena kalian adalah sahabatku...

_Selamanya..._

**Owari**

**A/N: ****Yeah! Selesai juga dalam waktu 1 jam! Eto...1 jam lebih deh...**

**Fic khusus Itachi! Untuk ulang tahun Itachi tanggal 9 Juni!**

**Niatnya bikin fic ultah lagi, tapi malah melenceng dari tujuan...**

**Happy birthday, Itachi! Happy birthday, my baka imouto! -imouto: udah 8 hari lalu tau!-**

**RnR? Please?**


End file.
